


Oral Negotiations

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [27]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senator Amidala is very good with his tongue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Negotiations

Hux rolled his eyes as Ben pouted his magenta painted lips at him. He shook his head, pushing the data pad back across the desk before the Senator. “I cannot afford to send any more aid to these worlds. No one will approve of it in the First Order. I really do not have time to deal with furious military officials and delegates from various cabinets.”

Ben fluttered his eyes at Hux. “But you're the Emperor! Surely they will _have_ to listen to you!”

“Senator...”

“Elweard?” Ben turned slightly to look at the scarred servant, smiling at him, “can you leave us alone? Make sure no one comes to interrupt us.”

Elweard smiled knowingly, bowing his head before leaving the room, standing guard before the door.

Once they were alone, Ben turned his attention back to Hux. He hummed as he stood up, picking up a cushion from the couch before walking around to stand before the seated redhead. The cushion was set down on the floor and he swept back his yellow and white skirts before dropping down to his knees on it. “Perhaps we can come to some kind of agreement?” he asked, working on opening Hux's belt.

“Ben...” Hux warned. His breath hitched ever so slightly as the Senator slipped his hand down the front of his pants, freeing his half hard dick from the confines of his underwear. “I doubt your mouth will save you this ti...oh...”

The Senator smiled, resting his hands against the Emperor's thighs. He hummed as he pleasured him, eyes fluttering closed as he made a point of using his tongue just the way he knew Hux liked it. He perked up as he felt Hux grip the back of his head, bunching up his hair in his hand, mindful not to pull and tear out any of the pearls that had been woven into it earlier that morning.

“Ben...” Hux warned when he felt himself about to cum. He gasped as he spilled his seed into his mouth, leaning back in his chair as the other pulled back, swallowing his semen.

Calmly Ben stood up, shaking out his skirts to fix them. “Well?” he asked, smiling down at a spent Hux.

“...I will think of something to tell them,” Hux mumbled.

“Very good.”

 


End file.
